the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Chairface Chippendale
Chairface Chippendale is a character in the animated television series The Tick. History Chairface had a difficult life growing up, for he was unloved due to his bizarre appearance. Embittered by his lack of love, he turned to crime, amassing a massive fortune, and several villainous friends and henchmen. A refined man, he now lives in luxurious splendor, but is not above doing his own dirty work. He seems to get a considerable amount of pleasure from doing evil, regardless of the specific act. In an attempt to get revenge on society, he had the Geismann Lenses stolen for him as a birthday present, in order to create a heat ray and write his name in the moon. He was stopped by the Tick, Arthur and American Maid, and swore vengeance upon them. He was also a guest of honor at the Enemy Awards. He was invited to Charles' auction of the Tick, but was unsuccessful in purchasing Tick. He concocted a plan to ruin the wedding of Dot and Neil by replacing Neil's pills which kept him from turning into a dinosaur, but his plans were ultimately stopped again. Later on, he had Professor Chromedome and some other goons steal J.J. Eureka Vatos' Brain-Transfer Device. But his plans were, of course, foiled by the Tick. A common thread in his pans is his unhappiness with his appearance. He is incredibly manipulative, and even betrayed Chromedome, his closest ally, when he was no longer of any use to him. Personality He is an extremely devious criminal genius, and a sociopath. He delights in his massive crimes, and being on top. He lives a regal lifestyle, and enjoys his immense wealth. However, when a hero gets the upper hand, he will often lose his cool, and fly into a rage. He is also very manipulative and devious, and thinks nothing of his employees and henchmen even his closest allies, as shown in his mistreatment and eventual betrayal of Professor Chromedome. He does have many close friends, who he holds dear. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Swordsmanship': In The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale, he is seen dueling with a sword with noticeable skill. *'Criminal Mastermind': He is one of The City's greatest villains (even acknowledged by one of it's greatest heroes, American Maid), and has no shortage of devilish schemes. Paraphernalia *'Immense Wealth': Chairface in in possession of an immense fortune, with which he can obtain nearly anything that money can buy, including Tick (who he narrowly lost in a bidding war). He lives in a large, spacious manor, which also has an observatory on the grounds. **'Henchmen': Chairface has a crew of henchmen, including his scientist, Professor Chromedome, and his grunts, Boils, Zipperneck, Forehead and Dean. **'Arsenal': His manor is filled with weapons, whether displayed on the wall or in a secret compartment. ***'Geismann Heat Ray': A gigantic heat ray, which he used in The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale, Chairface to write his name on the moon. Likely no longer in his possession. Appearances *Season 1 **02 The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale *Season 2 **02 Alone Together (silent cameo) **03 Armless but Not Harmless (pictured) **04 Coach Fussell's Lament **08 Heroes (Heroes (TV show) intro) *Season 3 **02 The Tick vs. Dot & Neil's Wedding **08 The Tick vs. Science *The Tick (video game) Gallery chairfaceandhispresents.png|"Diamonds... how original." chairface2.png chairfacechippendale2.png chairface3.JPG chairfaceandamericanmaid.JPG chairfacearrested.png|"No prison can hold Chairface Chippendale!" chairfacevideogame.png|Chairface in the video game chairfacevideogame2.png chairfacevideogame3.png chairfacemugshot.png chairfaceinprison.png Chairfacebreadmasterandelseed.png|BFFs: Best Fiends Forever! chairfaceplotting.png chairfacesnowglobe.png Boilsandchairface.png chairfaceontv.png chairfaceonthephone.png chairfacesphone.png villainschillin.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Bad guys Category:Bald characters Category:Characters without superpowers Category:Characters that appear in the video game Category:Physically deformed characters